


𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚊 𝙾'𝚁𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚢

by GGonzalez303



Series: Luna and Delfina VS the World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Coffee, Delfina is an agent of Chaos, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How did Delfina convince him this was a good idea again?, Luna is an agent of Chaos (referenced), Original Fiction, Possible Romance, Road Trips, Sarcasm, Sawyer is 110 percent done, Sawyer won't admit that he is an angel of Chaos, Spirits, The Hunt for Baba O'Riley, Things are just gonna get worse for our chaotic heroes, based on a song from the Who, just random road trip shenaniganry, possible bar fights, spinoff of Luna and Delfina VS the World, summer before Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303
Summary: 𝙾𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚜𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚜𝙸 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗---"Baba O'Riley" by the Who
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), referenced Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Luna and Delfina VS the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747159
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚊 𝙾'𝚁𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eklis/gifts).



**_𝙾𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚜_ **

**_𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚜_ **

**_𝙸 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐_ **

**_𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝_ **

**_𝚃𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝_ **

**_𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗..._ **

**DELFINA SCALA WAS EVERYTHING** Sawyer McMillan was not, but both of them ended up in the same house at their fancy magical boarding school — which has to count for something. And, it did. The two became close friends in their first year at school together and had been close ever since. However, in the summer before their fifth year of school, Delfina over hears an urban legend about a being known as Baba O'Riley.

Now, with only a wand, a couple of hair ties, and a large coffee maker, the American wants to set out to find the being. Only problem is that she drags Sawyer along for the ride. What happens when the two teenagers go on a hunt for an urban legend? Fire fights, magic duels, and a good old-fashioned pub brawl or two apparently. Oh dear god, what did Sawyer sign up for?


	2. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍

**HE WAS A WISP,** a spirit that clung towards the edges of the woods. No-one who saw him once saw him again.

They say he is a child. They say he is a man. But no matter the age, he wanders and roams — all alone.

They say he looks for a way home... a way out. They say if you find him — if you grant him his wish — you will get a glimpse into the future...

They say you'd gain knowledge of any one thing you want to know.

But, that is only if you can find him first.

The one who has seen it all.

The one who knows it all.

Say his name three times as you spin clockwise with a compass in your hand, and your path is set.

His name — the name of the one who wanders the fields and woods — is Baba O'Riley...

**_And search at your own risk._ **


	3. 𝙰𝚌𝚝 𝙾𝚗𝚎: 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚆𝚎 𝙶𝚘 𝙰𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗

**"Another adventure, Delly Dear? We have had at least one hit on one of our friends for the past four years! You've almost died! Three times! Do you want to test your dumb luck even more?"**

"I can't see why we need to spend the next who knows how long hiding in fear, Sawyer. We should do something crazy fun before we get much older... that's why I wanted to do this."

**"Here we go again, huh? Just for the record, if we die, I blame you."**

" ** _𝚃𝚑𝚘' 𝙸 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛_  
𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛  
𝙾𝚑 𝙻𝚘𝚛𝚍, 𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚗  
'𝙲𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚜**"

**SAWYER MCMILLAN EXPERIENCED ALOT** in his fifteen years upon this earth. Although he could count at least three times someone he knew almost died off the top of his head, and, although he knew danger lurked around every corner for his kind now, he wanted a relaxing summer. One filled with smiles and laughter and sodas as he got ready for one of his last years at his magical boarding school. Sadly, Delfina Scala seemed to have a... _warped_... idea of the sentiment.

That idea was to search the country, far and wide, for a being called Baba O'Riley. An urban legend that claimed that finding this apparition would result in quid pro quo of gaining foresight for a specific event _if_ you gave him what he wanted. Now it's Sawyer and Delfina against the world as the two go on a road trip looking for the legend. Armed to the teeth with only wands, mundane clothing, and a way-too-big-for-the-car coffee maker; the teens set out for an adventure of a life time.

(That is before all hell breaks loose.)


	4. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer gets wrapped up in another hair brained scheme of our favorite American! What happens when Sawyer finds himself packing his parent's car to take on a pan-British trip to hunt down the elusive "Baba O'Riley"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL! This is the side story set about four years in the future following Sawyer and Delfina! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of it all!

**THAT SUMMER SEEMED TO** last forever, at least in Sawyer's eyes. He found himself relaxing in the warm sun in the middle of Surrey, in a backyard with lemonade in his hands, and it was a moment of peace. Peace in a time of fighting teeth and freaking nails to survive. He did that for four years and, quite frankly, the Honey Badger was done. He was so, so, so very done with it all.

He wanted to enjoy the stress free days before it ended with going on a train to a fancy boarding school for witches and wizards alike.

And then Delfina Scala would meet back up with her partner in crime and terror would reign once more.

Not to mention whatever might come after their dear old friend Green Eyes just because he was breathing.

But, for now, he was safe in the backyard of his own home and —

"SAWYER! SAWYER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Like that, his serenity was gone. He got up from his lawn chair and found a bright-eyed Delfina Scala, her American accent losing its thickness due to prolonged exposure to England and Scotland and the like, rocketing towards him like a bullet. "Dell—"

She hushed him with a single movement of her hand. Damn she was getting better at that, he'd need to talk to Lu about what the Eagle teaches her over the breaks. "So, I have this really good idea and I want you to come with me," the fellow Honey Badger stated as she bounced rapidly from one foot to the other. The motion was something he was used to. She tended to be quite excitable and always moved around.

" _Sawyer, standing still is a sure fire way to get killed. Witches and Wizards are basically fencers with magic or worse — they don't move at all. I could get killed being conventional,_ " Delfina told him once. They were twelve and dealing with — what was that year again? The not-actually-mass-murderer? Yeah. That sounded about right. — that. They were dealing with life or death and she never lost a duel.

(Okay, she lost once to Lu. But Lu had an unfair advantage, he suspected.)

Sawyer moved his hand in a circular motion as a way to inform her to go on. Her eyes lit up as she threw herself into the explanation. It was quite humorous actually, no wonder why she got along so well with the Twins.

"So, I was leavin' the shop and headed to my parents' house when all the sudden — **bam**! I walked smack dab into this guy in a really ugly bathrobe."

Sawyer raised a finger to interject before realizing that she still had him spelled silent. With a roll of his eyes, she continued and her grin only grew wider. "So he shoved me into the doors of this pub where a bunch of guys were huddled in the corner listening to this one guy—"

The boy with honey blond hair felt his eyes widened and then began flailing his arms around. What he wanted to say was: " _Why are you so bloody happy with getting shoved_ into _a bar! I though you hated those places! What happened to the whole_ —"

The internal rant got cut short as Delfina Scala seemed to have escaped his sight. Sawyer watched as her flowy dress seemed to make her seem fairy-like. As if she was meant to be among the chicory flowers that caught her eyes as she scampered towards them with a smile on her face. Sometimes, even if it was just for a moment, he forgot how small she was and how young they were. "Come over here!" She called with a happy smile.

She waved her hand frantically. As if he didn't come immediately, then he'd miss whatever she saw through those hazel eyes of hers.

Sawyer wondered how many times he's seen that motion.

**HE REMEMBERED THE FIRST** adventure she roped him into. It was something rather mundane now that he knew Delfina better. Instead of bombastic entrances (" _No, Sawyer, that's for_ Halloween _, actually._ ") and literal fire fights (" _What? The bee deserved it!_ "), she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his comfy couch in their living room that connected all the dorms in their part of the school. She never said a word about where they were going.

He remembered silently glaring daggers at her. After all, the eleven-year-old boy that he once was never understood the eleven-year-old girl that she was. She seemed to easily turn from god awfully frightening to a golden retriever puppy in a span of three-point-five seconds. Still, unlike most people around their age, she never scared him.

(To which people questioned his gods-be-damned sanity for this, and then teased him about the nickname he ultimately gave Delfina as a way to prove she wasn't scary. Also, that whole thing between Gin and Blondie happened indirectly because of her... so it was moot point by the Christmas holidays.)

A young Sawyer McMillan continued glaring at a young Delfina Scala's back as a way to show his discontent of being dragged through the drafty halls of what was once at least a monastery, if not a castle, during the waning hours of the September sun.

He _missed_ summer.

No one bothered him reading when reading about the three hundred most deadly plants in the world back in summer. The sun shone hot and high above in the sky as children played football with friends while he got to stay in the air conditioning. People ate ice cream cones and got unnecessarily messy, but Sawyer? Sawyer got to spend weekends at his grandparents' cottage listening to old music on record players. Other kids went to the cinema to watch whatever new movie came out, whether it had Tom Cruise or was a _Dragon Ball_ movie. Sawyer went to drive-ins and watched Audrey Hepburn and old American beach movies.

He missed _those_ summers.

Now he had a friend he seemed to disregard the sanctity of reading in favor of turning right down one of the dungeon halls to stop at a large portrait. Something laughed almost eerily around them, and the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens.

He would never admit it, but it was quite cozy in there. Much like his own common room, there was mix-matched furniture and a roaring fire. It was warm and smelt of cinnamon and vanilla as the tiny elf-like creatures working rejoiced that "Miss Delly" brought a friend. If he believed in such a thing, Sawyer would even call the aura happy. But anything in that line of study was a hack, everyone knew that — even first years.

"We're here, Sawyer. Welcome to your _first_ adventure of many."

Oh, he did _not_ like the sound of that.

**HE STILL DOES NOT** know, to this day, how she convinced him to join her. All he did know was the following:

First, he found himself showing Delfina the way to his room, and that she was laughing. "I'm surprised you gave me the 'Delly Dear' nickname as a way to show people that I wasn't that scary!" She exclaimed with her odd hazel eyes sparking with mirth.

"Well, everyone looked at you as if you were the devil incarnate! Even the greasy git liked you! What do you expect when a bunch of preteens going through life-or-death situations finds out they need to spend the next seven or less years with a firecracker of an American who might be off her rocker!"

(By the way, when did she undo her silencing spell? And, why didn't he notice?)

"I was able to sway people to my chaotic brood and apparently I'm a devil!" Sawyer bit back laughter as she threw her hands in the air with a dramatic flare. He got a luggage and began packing clothes and the necessary books before he stopped. "Sawyer, you're gonna give your clothes wrinkles," Delfina warned him in a sing-song voice.

"If we are going on a quote-unquote pan-British road trip, why would it matter?"

"Because, what if you find your one true love out there?" Delfina exclaimed with a mischievous aura blanketing her presence. There the dark auburn witch stood in the corner of his room. Her unique brand of chaos included throwing all his clothes around and then complaining that _he'd_ give his clothes wrinkles, apparently, as well as—

_Oh no. ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! CODE RED EVERYONE! CODE BLOODY RED! CHANGE TOPIC_ —

"Just think of the places we'll go and the people we'll meet!"

"And how did you find out about this figure again?"

"You weren't listening," she pouted. "That's mean." As Delfina in took a deep breath and he heard his mother call them down for lunch, he groaned. Why did he ask her about this again?


End file.
